A Wistful Dream, Made Reality
by Cyrus Wheatley
Summary: Naruto's down on his luck. His love of his life, Sakura, is getting married to a certain Uchiha. Just as his luck couldn't get any worse, he gets a lucky visit by a certain special someone on the night of the wedding... Rated T to be safe. NaruSaku story! Original story title was Just a Dream. Now a one-shot, up for adoption if anyone wants to continue :)


Just a dream

By:RukodaimeHokage

**A/N: A little one-shot idea came to me while listening to the song "Just a Dream" by Nelly xD. Just to let you know, most of my stories will be in character POV's because I believe that the only way to truly relay emotion is if you try to put yourself in their shoes. Anyways , kick back, relax, and enjoy! **

Naruto's POV

…_Her hair was down in curls, each one bouncing as she walked. She wore a new alteration of her pink dress, this time more scandalous, but was conservative also. The skirt stopped mid-thigh, showing those slender, pale legs, gleaming in the light and the dress hugging her hourglass shape. The neckline took a modest dive, showing a bit more cleavage. She wore a silver necklace, at the end of it was a small pink crystal that was nestled in between her breasts. She wore earrings in the shape of the sakura flower, in the middle were deep green emeralds, reflecting the light. I looked again to those emerald colored eyes, those jewels, sparkling benevolently, and full of the tender emotion of love. She was walking to me, strutting toward me, making sure her wares were sure to be advertised to everyone in the vicinity, but her strut was no one near slutty..rather, it seemed like this strut was for a certain person…she continued to walk to me, her hips swaying slowly. By this time was sweating profoundly, my fists clenching and unclenching again. Then the air around me suddenly started to boil, the sensation like being in a sauna. I unzipped my jacket and tossed it aside to reveal my undershirt, also covered in spots of sweat. She was a couple feet from me and my heart went into overdrive, pumping blood faster and faster. My hearing was filled with blood pulsing through my head, louder and louder. I took quick gulps of air and tried to swallow, but there was some unknown object lodged in my throat. She had finally arrived._

_My eyes widened when I saw her eyes changed. It held now held fierce determination, like a predator has selected its target. She pressed her body against mine, and as our bodies made contact with mine, I felt a chill down my spine. She got so close till the point I could feel her cool breath on my neck, the skin covered in goose bumps. A beautiful scent, smelling like cherries, caressed my nose and I inhaled the scent like a crack-addict, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I looked down and saw an aerial view of her breasts, an appropriate size, even for the Ero-Sennin Jiraiya. She giggled and I looked up again to be surprised again by her visage changing. She was biting her red lips, revealing her shiny pearly whites. I worked my eyes up to her face as a whole, trying to memorize her face like it would vanish in the next second. I got another surprise when I looked into the windows to her soul. I saw myself in a green mirror, hyperventilating and sweaty, but I was happy. I had made her mine, the beautiful woman in front of me, the only one in this wide world, mine. She was mine, and I was hers, and nothing could stand in our way to declare our love. _

_She approached my face slowly, her breath became more and more labored and quick, like she was aroused. Slowly my manhood started to rise too, and she smiled mischievously as she felt my manhood press against her. She came till her forehead hit mine. I saw my eyes again in hers, this time looking hungry. I licked my dry, cracked lips and swallowed. Then her lips slowly met mine..._

And the world came crashing down on me again. I was rudely awoken by the alarm clock next to my bed, the shrill ring echoing through my small, lonely apartment. Without opening my eyes, I fumbled for the snooze button, slamming my palm against the bedside table until I was able to silence it and the last ring vertebrate through the air. I brought my hand down and lied in bed, face up and opened my eyes. Light was filtering through the shades, and hitting the white sheets. I sat upright suddenly and searched frantically for her, expecting for her to be there, anywhere in my room. Reality hit me like a bus….just a dream. I took awhile to examine my room again, with detail this time. Clothes were strewn across the room, old, empty instant ramen bowls were crowding my desktop table and last night's was spilled on the carpet. I adjusted my position so I could sit up against the headboard and grabbed the picture on my bedside table. It was the photo we took together before I brought the teme back, only to have him take her from me again. It wasn't like we were dating or anything, but it sure felt like we were. Heck, it was like were a couple. We did everything together. We were happy together, we were sad together, we laughed together, and we cried together. This photo showed us together my arm around her neck and her arm around my waist. I was a newly appointed Jounin and Kaka-sensei offered to take the photo with me in the new flak jacket and uniform. She was in mid laugh, her eyes glistened with joy and happiness, while I had my silly grin on with a peace sign outstretched in front of me. In the background was the Yondaime's face, and I swear, my dad's usually stoic rock engraving was smiling slightly. I wondered if I should have proposed to her there and then..

I gasped in shock. Their big day was today! The day when Sasuke gets to take my girl forever. With a pain-filled grin I offered to be my surrogate brother's best man…. Like a true baka. Then I looked at the time and I only had 15 minutes till the ceremony that will bind them together for all eternity. I made my way to get up and retrieve the white tuxedo from its hanger in my closet but I decided against it. I couldn't stand there and watch them get married. I couldn't bear to watch Sasuke lay hands on her, to even dare kiss her cherry colored lips without punching someone in anger and have all that hurt and sadness burst forth from my eyes like a waterfall, collapsing in sorrow, bawling like a baby and ruining their big day. I had to be happy for them, I just had to, for her sake. I must be happy for them. I always had to go that extra mile, the whole nine yards, just for her. I took so many kunai, probably rivaling Ten-Ten's stock of ninja weaponry, in so many places for her, even taking a Chidori to the lung when I fought to protect her during the mission to get Sasuke back for the hundredth time.

I turned around again and saw the time on my alarm clock. The ceremony has already started, and they just had to do it without me. I meandered to my bed, and laid in it, covering my face with the soft pillow. I felt tears in my eyes, swelling and stinging them. I held nothing back and cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long I've been in that position, crying, whimpering. Judging from the light from my window, it looked like late afternoon, the sun's rays slowly turning orange. I cried till I was almost dehydrated, only to get up, get water from the tap in the kitchen, come back and cry the moisture out of my body again. People knocked at my door all day, all my friends must be wondering where Sasuke's best man was. He wasn't here. He wasn't at my house. In fact, he died a couple hours ago, to be replaced by a sorry excuse of a shell that looked like him. She was out of my reach forever. Sasuke could finally restore his clan.

The moon's gentle rays landed softly on my face when I heard a slow but firm knock on my door. Who could be here at this hour? I slowly got up again, and donned my blue shorts and white shirt with the Konoha's crest on the front and shoved my feet into my black sandals. I groggily shuffled through the kitchen and the living room, and finally arriving at the front door. I shook myself awake, brushed my unruly blond hair from my face, smoothed my clothes down, and opened the door.

It was her. In her wedding dress.

"…S-S-Sakura-ch-an.." I stuttered and fumbled with her name.

"Gomen N-Naruto-kun, could I please come in? Please?" she said. Sakura quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek, the action was almost dreamlike. I mentally shook myself again and inspected her. She looked like she went to the bowels of hell and back again, the hem of her dress torn and dark botches on the white cloth.

"Of….of course you can S-Sakura-chan." I moved aside to let her inside my abode and closed the door.

Sakura walked quickly down the hall and disappeared around the corner. I still stood at the door, completely bamboozled. What is SHE doing here? Isn't she supposed to spend her time tonight at the Uchiha compound, dancing the night away with our friends? And most importantly, why had she come to seek me out? Like she was running away from something? I locked the door and walked to my room, turning the lights on of the other rooms as I went. But when I came to my bedroom, I was greeted with a pale full moon.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Oh Kami, why'd I have to speak.

"N-Naruto!" she shouted with surprise. She covered herself with my old shirt, trying not to reveal any more of her womanly features.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to-" I didn't even finish my sentence before I was punched, in the face, through the wall and landed on my kitchen table, breaking it. Painfully. My back and head ached, and I think I broke my wrist from trying to ease the fall. I looked back to see the gaping hole in the wall. Oh Kami, this is going to deflate Gama-chan for sure, and that's only replacing the table I broke.

"You can come in now!" Sakura called from within my bedroom. I rose slowly, and painfully, rubbing my back. I know for sure that I had to visit Tsunade-baachan for this.

I opened my chamber door…slowly. There I saw Sakura, sitting on my bed in my clothes looking out the window, which was open. She was holding her wedding dress in her hands, examining it, when suddenly she tossed it out the window. I walked slowly to my bed and sat down next to her as we watched the dress float down into the dark streets below. Then my blue met her green eyes. Those deep eyes reflected the moonlight.

"So..Sakura-chan..um..why are you here?" I said quietly to her.

"I was just….wanted to see my best friend that's all…why couldn't you come to my wedding? You promised.." she spoke softly. Sakura's face was one of sadness.

"I..uhh..slept in.." I quickly said to her. My heart was crushed for making that selfish choice of not going to their wedding. It was a stupid choice. That face, the face I wanted to see smile and laugh, was the exact opposite. When I was sure my heart could stand such a sight, her face turned to the window.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, the wedding was great. I had the perfect dress, make up, maid of honor, the reception was perfect, Sasuke was perfect! But something was off. Deep down in my heart, I knew there was something wrong. Walking down that aisle was wrong. I was missing something." She signed, looking out the window, reminiscing. I noticed then that she removed the honorific from Sasuke's name. Could it be..?

I could already guess her answer, but I held it myself.

"What were you missing?" I said to her hopefully.

"I missing a certain blonde baka." She said simply. I felt my face grow hot at the sentence.

"You..missed me?" after finding my voice giggled at my antics. She was right. I am a baka. "Why would you miss me?"

"..becauseIloveyounotsasuke…" She stammered. Her face was red, her hand clenching the hem of the shirt she wore, looking like it was ready to rip.

"Huh?"

"..becauseIloveyou.."

"Um..Sakura-chan could you say it aga-"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID BAKA!" she shouted. She had a surprised expression on her face and then covered her face with her shirt.

"….you love me?.." I whispered to myself. My body was shivering with excitement. She loves me…she loves me. she LOVES ME! Kami!

"I love you Naruto-kun. I couldn't get married to Sasuke, it was wrong, all wrong! I was a heartless bitch to invite you to my wedding, I was a bitch to lead you on and then got to Sasuke after he almost killed you that time…it..it- it wasn't the same! He isnt the same as you!" She was crying now, frequently wiping her tears with the shirt she wore. "He's become more colder than before he left all those years. Even on our wedding day, he wasn't even smiling. He looked cold…so cold and he came in for the kiss and..and.." Sakura was hiccupping and trying to finish her explanation when I did something I only wished I could do.

I kissed her. With all the passion I could muster, all the love I've held for her, came in a warm wave, washing over me, and I kissed her with fervor. She didn't resist, and kissed back, harder. We fought for control, our tongues touching each other, each time they collided left a shock. Then she broke the kiss.

"You..you still want me? After all that shit I've given you?" She hiccupped again, her head hung low. Her eyes still brimmed with tears.

"Sakura-chan, I love you. That's all there is. I don't care what's happened in the past. I look at my future. Do you know what I see?" I said to her tenderly. I held her chin in my hand and turned her face toward me. I got a silence in return.

" I see you Sakura-chan. I see you and you only. You being my best friend, helping me become Hokage, becoming my wife…"I trailed off and pulled her close to me.

And she hugged me tightly and I returned it. She was mine now. This wasn't just a dream. This was reality.

**A/N: That's a wrap! It's a bit rushed because I was doing this so late at night, so spare me if there are some awkward sentences. Please rate and review, and if you don't have anything nice to say, please keep it you yourself. R&R!**


End file.
